


Ianto Cheats

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cheating, Craving, Desire, Hiding, M/M, Naughty, Need, Want, bad, lying, regretful, wanton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Jack may always cheat but not like Ianto can and not with the stealth of a Welshman. Just a little one-shot moment where Ianto feels terrible for doing it but can't help himself.





	Ianto Cheats

Ianto knew it was wrong and he didn't know how we was going to balance this out later but right now all he could think about was his need.

His raw, aching need.

Ianto was taking deep cleansing breaths, as he leaned back in the reclined seat of the SUV. The world outside the alleyway had no idea that the sleek machine was hidden behind the dumpsters and Ianto hoped he had plenty of time to enjoy this so he closed his eyes and swallowed.

A moan escaped and he gripped the seat with one hand, fisting the leather edge as he fought to maintain some semblance of calm.

_Ianto?_

Ianto's eyes flew open as his coms crackled "Jack?"

_Ianto, where are you?_

"Drycleaners and then I have to get the watch from the store, remember the…." Ianto glanced to his left and held back another moan as his mouth watered, "….Watch, you dropped it?

_Ianto are you OK? You sound…. Short of breath._

"I had to carry the bags back to the car sir, you know I get flustered with people too close to me, oh I got the hound's-tooth coat back" Ianto said quickly, "It's come up like new though, lovely."

_You sure you're OK? The tracker shows you at Barnaby's_

"Traffic, I'm waiting for the light to change Cariad, I won't be long, another half hour tops." Ianto assured him with annoyance as he had been too eager to remember the bloody tracker, a hand sliding down to stroke lovingly and the need to finish this call became extreme, "Come on now, you know I have driving while on coms. Dangerous."

Jack's sigh was loud down the coms and Ianto knew he was probably rumbled with Tosh already checking the CCTV. Then to his surprise she came on telling Jack Ianto was in a snarl and would be about that long.

_I miss you_

"Soon, I will soon be done" Ianto crooned then closed the coms knowing he owed Tosh big time for covering for him, a final soft sigh as he neared the end of his little detour, the tongue licking furiously ensuring no evidence would be left behind.

Ianto never thought he would see the day when he would cheat, the day when Jack's gentle words of encouragement and loving embrace would not be enough and he was already ashamed of himself.

Ianto scrunched up the chocolate wrapper and lamented the loss, hoping Jack's sense of smell wouldn't pick it up. God, hard enough giving up coffee but this is so hard.

Ianto ran his hand over the slight bump and smiled down, "You know you better be worth this"

Ianto adjusted the belt around the baby belly and drove sedately back to the hub and the overly anxious waiting father-to-be.

If the birth didn't kill him, Jack's bloody maternity diet he created for Ianto might.


End file.
